Battle of the Bands
by Yunie Leonheart
Summary: Serena's the New girl in town and the newest member of a band. What's a girl gonna do when the bands biggest rival is None other than Darien Shields.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody It's me Yunie back for another round This Time Is is a Serena/Darien Romance centric fic with some great music as the inspiration. Well Minds well get this Disclaimer out of the way I in no Way own Sailor Moon or any of the Songs in this Fic. So Sit back and Relax and Enjoy Chapter 1 of Battle of the Bands

Battle of the Bands

Chapter 1 Singer Wanted and rivalry born

By YunieLeonheart

"I hate this, Dad. This is the fourth move in three years." I pout, staring out at the rain soaked streets of the city. I notice my reflection in the window. A lanky sixteen-year old blonde stares back at me. "Renny-bird, I know but I promise this is the last move." my dad said, tugging on a wisp of my hair.

Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Serena Elizabeth-Anne Lee or as my dad calls me Renny-bird. But more on how I got my nickname later. I'm sixteen & I stand about 5 feet 2 inches tall & my dad says that I look like my Mom. "She was blonde & beautiful, too.", says my Dad I just don't see it but I have to say my favorite of my features comes from my Dad, my eyes are a stormy sea blue & highly expressive. On how I got my nickname well my Dad calls me his little songbird because I live to sing.

I turn my attention back to my father, "Okay Daddy, I'll give this place a try." We pass a street with an arcade in it but in a surprising move my dad pulls the car over & pulls out a twenty from his wallet & presses it into my hand smiling at me "Why don't you go into that arcade & have some fun & meet some new friends. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up." I nodded as I climbed out of the car & that my dear friends is when my world went to a full out Tail spin.

I walked into the arcade causing the bell to jangle merrily above the door alerting everyone to my arrival. I sat down at the counter & watched the waiter come over to me to take my order. "Can I take your order, Miss?" He asked, smiling warmly, pencil hovering. "Do you guys have smoothies?" I asked scanning the menu. "Yeah, we have peach, banana, strawberry & wildberry. Excuse me for asking but your new in town right?" He said walking around the counter to the blenders. "Peach, please & how'd you guess." I said, a bit self conscious about sticking out like a sore thumb. "Never seen you around before. By the way my name is Andy & welcome to town." He said placing the peach smoothie in front of me. "Hey Aaaannnnddddddyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!" I heard a girl call out to him. "Hey Mina, meet um what's your name." he said gesturing to me. "I'm Serena, Serena Lee." I said smiling at the girl. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mina Lennox & these lovely ladies in the booth behind me are Starshine." She said grinning back. "Starshine?" I asked cocking my head. "My band, you aren't perhaps here for the singer auditions today." She said sizing me up. "No I wasn't here for the tryouts but I could give it a go. If you'll let me." I said smiling widely. Finally something I'm good at maybe this move won't totally suck.

"Whadda think ladies?" Mina yelled back to the girls in the booth. "I think we should give her a shot. & I'm Lita Reed & this is Amy Anderson & Raye Stevens-Hino." the tall brunette said giving me an encouraging smile. I nod & immediately launch into one of my favorite songs, " Just when you learn the game of life, All the rules change overnight. Ohh go figure, It seems so wrong to even try, but taking a chance never felt so right, You have a dream, you want to be the center of the story, just you you think it's gone, you find a way to keep it going, sometimes you fall before you fly" "Whoa Whoa Hold Up!!!!!!!!" Mina Shouts, her mouth gaping open. She turns to Andy & says " I think auditions are canceled." & turning to me "The Spot's yours if you want it." What do you think I did I took the spot, happily & with no regrets.

"Okay you need to come over to my house later on today & we can get some outfits for you to wear to gigs & of course first day of school." The girl, Mina, chattered on a mile a minute, "Oh & meet the rest on the band, this is Lita, she plays the drums, & Raye, who's bass & Amy who plays keyboard & I Play guitar." She said pointing to each girl. "Hey Mina still trying to put together a band? You should give up you girls are never going to win." a voice behind us mocked. I spun around to face a chest clad in a black t-shirt. Never one to back down (ie. Stubborn as a cheap rented mule) I hopped back so I could look this creep in the face & suddenly understood my great-aunt Meg's saying about a devil with an angel's face because this guy's looks didn't match his attitude in the least. He was gorgeous with a lean athletic build, bright blue eyes that were the color of sapphires, & hair as black as a raven's wing tousled messily yet still attractive. I suddenly found my converse sneakers very interesting. "Yeah Darien, & you should hear our new vocalist she's gonna knock your socks off." Mina shot back scowling. "Well where is this new chick I'd Sure like to see the girl I'm going to be competing against." he said looking around. "That would be me. Hi, I'm Serena Lee." I said sticking my hand out for a shake. & that jerk laughed in my face & well I don't have the greatest temper & that did it. I opened my mouth & gave Mina a small nod which she returned with a grin, "I sense there's something in the wind, That seems like tragedy's at hand, & though I'd like to stand by him, Can't shake this feeling that I have, The worst is just around the bend, & does he notice my feelings for him, & will he see how much he means to me, I think it's not to be, What will become of my dear friend, Where will his actions lead us in, Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud, Try as I may doesn't last, & will we ever end up together, No I think I not it's never to become, For I am not the one, & will we ever end up together, No I think not it's never to become, For I am not the one." I finished smirking, at the amazement on everyone's face.

So What do you think? Please read and review. Help is very appreciated. Go Figure is performed by Everlife and The second Song is Sally's Song from the Nightmare before Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Battle of the Bands

Chapter 2- Kick it Out and up a notch

By YunieLeonheart

A/N:(written 12/13/06) I Just wanted to give a Big Shout out and Thank you to my Lone reviewer, lilaznbunny. And Dedicate this Chapter to her Thanks For Your boost of confidence It meant a lot and now my Disclaimer I sure wish I owned Sailor Moon so all the Fine Bishonen would be mine but I Don't So I'll Just go Listen to my Heart Cd and Cry and the title is inspired by the Song "Kick It Out" By the talented and Lovely ladies of Heart. So as they say in Show biz on with the Show. And don't forget to Review Thanks!

"That was awesome, Serena! I think Darien's still picking his jaw up off the floor." Lita crowed as, she slung her arm around my shoulders. "That's just a taste of what he's about to get. Hey do you girls want to come to my house and help me pick out a outfit for tomorrow?" I asked "I need to go study so I'll have to pass this time but next time I promise." Amy said, shaking my hand. "Grandpa's expecting me at the shrine." Raye said, giving me a look I could only read as cold. "Maybe next time, Raye?" I asked strangely eager to have this girl at least respect me, if not be my friend. "Perhaps." She said with a small smile. "Well let's go!" Mina said, walking towards my Dad in our car.

"What do you think?" I asked as I modeled the fourteenth outfit that evening. I was, to tell the truth, getting tired of it. "Oh Serena, you look awesome." Mina said, clapping her hands together in joy., "Just one little thing though." she said reaching for the fendora on my head, and tilted it rather rakishly on my head. I turned to check my reflection in the mirror. A model now stared back at me. Her blond hair was in a loose upsweep under her hat, silver hoops danced and swayed in her ears. She wore a white mans dress shirt under a black vest, unbuttoned of course and a red tie was loosely knotted around her neck. Her feet were clad in black stiletto boots that peeped out from under her wide cut charcoal gray trousers. After I stared at the mirror for at least a five minutes I finally accepted that was my reflection. "Wow, thanks you , guys. This will make some heads turn. Now Mina tell me about that Darien-guy and his band."

"Well Darien goes to our school and so do most of his bandmates. They also are in our grade and love to torment us." Mina said rolling her eyes most elleqently. "Maybe they have crushes and are not comfortable enough to ask you out." I said. Mina and Lita burst out laughing and when they got their breath back, Lita, still chuckling, clapped me on the shoulder and said, "Just wait till you meet them."

The next day was a disaster and wonderful all at the same time. Now for a little more background on me, I openly admit to being a tomboy and having grown up in more male company than feminine. But as luck would have it I have finally met the guy I can't form coherient sentences around and just take a guess who the guy is. Darien Shields, that's who! Please just shoot me now and put me out of my misery. Okay here's just a recap of the day, I walk in with all the members of the band, working the outfit and getting the desired reaction, Total Male Jaw Droppage. Then Darien shoots a comment, not even a rude one, and I trip and fall, splat, right on my face and get a nosebleed from the impact and effectivly ruin both the tie and the shirt. To make things worse He's in almost all my classes! So now I can't even speak in class. Can my life get any worse? But on the bright side he helped me up and got me to the nurse. He even offered to help me if I got lost being the new girl and all. How can a jerk like him be so perfect? I just don't get it and I don't think I ever will.

How was it? Please Read and Review. And Thanks for Reading Yunie 3


	3. Chapter 3

Battle of the Bands

By YunieLeonheart

Chapter 3 Practice makes Perfect

A/N (Written 12-15-06) Wow so Many Reviews So Here's a Shout out to my kind reviewers: dark angelalynna, lostangel2005, Jessica and cuchi21. You guys made my day. So Here's The Next Chapter's Disclaimer

Me: Okay Santa I Know I haven't been a good girl this year but I Want Sailor Moon and Bon Jovi and World Peace in that Order. You Think You Can Get them for me. (Christmas Morning) HEY ALL I GOT WAS COAL!!!! I"LL GET YOU SOMEDAY FAT MAN!!!

After school, we went to my house so I could get changed into non-bloodstained clothes and treat them to try to salvage the outfit. "So how bad is it?" I asked flopping on my bed between Mina and Raye after giving them a complete recap of the day. The four other girls stared at me with shock and disbelief written all over their faces. "Okay, Serena, he not only walked you to the nurses office but waited and walked you to Literature, too?!" Mina stammered out. At my nod Mina and Lita got up and laughing, started teasing me about it, claiming that he had to have a crush on me. "What amazes me", Amy piped from my desk where she was finishing some homework, "is that he offered to help her in class if she got lost." "Enough talk about him unless it's about how we're gonna beat them at the contest." I said walking, down to the den, leaving the girls giggling in my room.

"Come see a living, breathing spectacle only seen right here, It's your last chance in this lifetime, the line forms at the rear, You won't believe your eyes." The band stopped as I faded off, forgetting the words. "Geez, Dare, that's the third time today. Where's your head at, 'cause it sure not here." Ken reprimanded me from behind his drums. "Yeah, dude, you've been spacey all day. Where you been?" Chad put his two cents in from over by his amp as he packed it up. "Guys give him a break. Mina's band just got a new lead singer and she pretty much trounced him in front of the entire arcade." Andy said, and added under his breath so only I heard, "which he deserved." "I heard she's quite pretty." Greg said, from behind his computer where he worked on the light show. I shook my head at the guys comments as I packed my guitar away. I knew exactly where my head was at and it wasn't good at all. It was on her. She probably hated me I mean she didn't even talk to me all day even when I tried to be nice in apology for my behavior last night. Forget it, D' She's made up her mind and nothing's gonna change it.

"Makes me that much stronger, Makes me work a little bit harder, It makes me that much wiser, So thanks for making me a fighter, Made me learn a little bit faster, Made my skin a little bit thicker, Makes me that much smarter, So thanks for makin me a fighter." I finished. Looking at the girls, we all grinned like fools. Suddenly a smell I recognized wafted down the stairs. My eyes widened in recognition and I ran up the stairs leading into the kitchen.

"Aunt Meg!" I squealed, hugging the older woman. "Renny, honey, how are you?" she asked holding me at arms length searching my face. "Fine, Auntie Meg. I was going to call you later on this evening but what are you doing here?" I asked taking down six glasses for milk. "Your father thought I could help you with the adjustment. Honey, you've taken down four glasses to many." She said, transferring the cookies to a bakers rack to cool. "We have company, Aunt Meg." I said, shaking my head as I poured the milk into the glasses and placed them on the breakfast bar. "The music I heard was you? I just thought you had your MTV on up too loud." "Nope, my bandmates should be up in minute." I said, swiping a cookie and biting into it savoring it and the warmth the older woman brought to my life.

After the introductions everyone dug into Aunt Meg's cookies. Mina and Lita started to rib me again about Darien. Aunt Meg insisted on hearing the entire story, which I related with the girls filling in parts. After I was done Aunt Meg burst out in laughter. "Honey, That boy's so confused. He doesn't know whether he's coming or going. Just you keep being you and he'll come around." She said, with a secretive twinkle in her eye., "Now, why don't you girls head out and have some fun. I'm going to visit a old friend of mine from high school." She said, shooing us out the door."

We all climbed into Mina's car and headed to the arcade to get a milkshake and french fries. As we walked in, giggling, Andy greeted us, "Hey, girls. So, what will the order be today?" He asked, grinning. I don't think anyone noticed but me but his eyes lingered on Mina, who's face was hidden behind a menu. "Five chocolate malts and two orders of french fries, please, Andy." Amy ordered. As we waited for Andy to bring our order, we analyzed the practice and suggested some improvements we would try at tomorrow's practice. Lita stood up ,at the sound of the arcade's bell ringing merrily, to see who had came through the door and from the look on her face, it was the guys. I slunk down lower in my seat, trying to hide from Darien. At him calling out my name I knew I had failed. What am I going to do?

I rang the doorbell at my old friend, Christine's, house. She answered the door and after a warm hug, she inquired "What are you doing here, Meg?" "Is your grandson home?" And at the shake of her head no I burst out, "Then I have some interesting news straight from the horses mouth." She grinned and ushered me in.

So What do you think? Don't Forget to Review and The Boy's band's song is "Last Man Standing" by Bon Jovi and the Girls is "Fighter" by Christina Agulera. What do You think Aunt Meg and Christine are up to? Also please vote if they should interfere. Thanks for Reading Yunie.


	4. Chapter 4

Battle of the Bands

Chapter 4

Interference and Infatuation

A/N (written 12/19/06) Okay here's the 4th chapter of the story. Thanks to Everyone who has reviewed so far and added to the list of my lovely reviewers are Starlit Warrior, Chrissienuil, and Jubilee Torch. Now for the Disclaimer; I, unfortunately, Don't own Sailor Moon Which if you think about it isn't a bad thing Now on with the show.

As I sipped my rapidly cooling tea, Christine stared at me in disbelief. "Are you sure?" "I've never been more sure. Your dear grandson has my little niece in complete knots." I say, grinning. We both heard the front door opening and quickly changed the subject. "Darien, mijo, is that you?" Christine called. "Yes, Abuela, it's me. I'm gonna to go take a shower." He said, not coming into the room. "Darien, we have a guest." Christine reprimanded, smiling at me from behind her teacup. "I'm sorry, Abuela, but, I really need a shower right now." He almost whined. "Now, Darien!" Christine shouted. The boy shuffled in slowly. He was covered in what appeared to be melted chocolate ice cream. "Oh that's why, well, come down after your shower and tell us what happened." The boy rolled his eyes and we heard him stomping up the stairs before we both burst out laughing.

Ooh, the nerve of the guy! Okay I admit after practice I didn't look the hottest but he still had no right. I'm sure your wondering what he did to make me so mad. Well, the girls and I just were chatting when he comes over and tugs on one of my braids and says "Evening 'Daisy" I'm sorry, but I just lost my temper and poured my chocolate malt over his head and stormed out of the arcade. Jamming my hands angrily in my pockets and walking home, I reflected on my actions and shaking my head, "Jeez, Renny, you really did it now.

My Grandmother poured me a cup of tea and introduced me to the guest, who looked a little familiar. "So Miss Meg, what brings you to town?" I asked. "I'm actually helping my nephew and his family get settled in here." she said, folding her hands, "So what happened?" I shook my head. "Well after my band practice I went to the arcade and I saw the new girl at my school who is the new singer of a rival band. She looked like a cowgirl so I took it into my head to tug on one of her braids and called her 'Daisy'. She lost her temper and dumped her malt on my head and stomped off. I guess I really messed up." I say sheepishly. "I'm sure she'll get over it." my grandmother said, cleaning up the tea service "Well Christine I better get home It was wonderful to see you again and wonderful to meet your grandson." Miss Meg said, standing to get her jacket. "Meg, why don't you and your family attend church with Darien and me this Sunday." Grandma invited. "Why that would be wonderful." Miss Meg said sweetly. "We'll see you then."

What are my grandmother and Miss Meg up to? I guess I'll have to wait and see.

Well there is the chapter. Please read and review. And Please vote on if Aunt Meg and Grandma Christine Should keep interfering. Talk to you Later and Happy Holidays, Yunie


End file.
